


Bull in a China Shop

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bull in a China Shop

Neville was arranging flowers in the back room when he heard the sound of glass breaking.

In the past he'd have been concerned, but this had happened several times in the last three weeks and could only mean one thing.

A visit from his not-so-secret admirer. 

Adjusting the last orchid, Neville then carried the arrangement from the workroom to the storefront.

"Harry," Neville said, hoping not to startle him as he tried to repair the vase that had shattered. "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up."

"Thanks," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit for as long as Neville had known him. "No idea how I missed it."

"You're a bit early," Neville said, Vanishing the vase. "The shop doesn't close for another hour."

"Figured I could keep you company for a bit." Harry shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, cheeks colouring slightly.

"I've got an idea," Neville said, hoping Harry would take the bait.

"Oh?" 

"You get some take-away, curry or whatever you like, and then, after I close up, we'll go back to mine." 

A full blush blossomed enticingly on Harry's face. "You'd like that?"

"Very much."

Harry smiled, his green eyes bright. "Right. Back in tick."

"Be careful on your way—"

_Crash!_

"—out," Neville finished with a sigh.

"Sorry," Harry said, backing toward the door. "I'm like a bull in a china shop."

"As long as you're a bull in the bedroom," Neville said under his breath after the door had shut behind Harry, "it'll be worth it."


End file.
